Sunset on Shell Beach
by Chouette Blanche
Summary: Victoire Weasley loves watching the sunset. It helps her clear her mind and escape her family. What will happen when her crush, Teddy Lupin, seeks her out? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.


Victoire Weasley heard Teddy Lupin approach her but didn't make any move to acknowledge his presence. She just stared ahead at the sun setting over the sea. There was a warm summer breeze blowing her hair back from her shoulders but she actually felt quite chilly when she sensed him sit down next to her.

"Pretty, huh, Vicky?" he asked her in his voice which she would be able to recognise among a hundred others. She only let him call her Vicky, to everyone else she was known as Victoire. Victory, named for being one of the first few children born after the war.

"It's the same as every night." she replied, still not looking at him, but instead watching the small oval of light still visible above the waves.

"Do you watch the sunset often?" he asked, though she knew he already knew the answer to his question.

"More often recently." she replied, finally glancing to look at him.

Today, his hair was purple, which was her favourite, and his eyes were bright sparkling blue, staring back into hers.

Victoire felt her cheeks warm and turned back towards the sea.

"Couldn't stay at the party?" he questioned, but it was obvious he knew that answer too.

"There was too much noise." she muttered.

There was a party going on at Shell Cottage and all the Weasleys and the Potters were there.

Victoire loved her family but they sure were a noisy bunch. She'd just had to get away from all the noise and confusion, where nobody seemed to notice her anyway. They were all too busy looking after the kids or yelling at James and Fred for their latest prank. No one noticed grown-up, prim and proper, good girl Victoire anymore. Except for Teddy.

He'd sought her out on purpose and walked a good deal from the house to find her. Shell Cottage and it's surrounding gardens weren't even visible anymore.

She was kind of ashamed to admit it, but Victoire Weasley had always had a little crush on Teddy Remus Lupin. That crush had grown and grown over the years until she found it hard to even be around him for fear she'd accidentally spill her secret and embarrass herself.

There was also the fact that he had a girlfriend. She couldn't stand her. She was a witch who was one year above Victoire at Hogwarts and one year below Teddy. She came from a rich, stuck-up pure blood family who obviously thought themselves superior.

The girl had tried to make Victoire's life a living hell because she was jealous of her looks and how close she was to Teddy. Luckily, Victoire had good friends who stood with her through everything, but she hadn't heard from any of them all summer. They'd all gone abroad or were busy and she missed them like crazy. She couldn't talk to Teddy as easily as she used to, her cousins were all younger than her, and her brother and sister were being typical difficult teenagers who thought it un cool to hang out with your big sister. She was lonely. That was the main reason of her troubles.

"How's your girlfriend?" the witch found herself asking bitterly.

"Er, I really don't know." he answered truthfully "We broke up."

"Oh." Victoire tried and probably failed at trying to not sound happy. "Sorry."

Teddy shrugged.

"It's fine. It wasn't meant to be." he sighed.

She bit her lip and wondered how she could ask why they'd ended it.

Teddy obviously caught on to this and replied to her unasked question:

"She was saying mean things about you, I couldn't stand it."

The Ravenclaw felt her heartbeat accelerate. Teddy had broken up with his girlfriend of three years because she was saying mean things about Victoire Weasley. A girl who'd been spending less and less time with him over the years. She suddenly felt the strongest urge to kiss him that she'd ever felt, but didn't dare. She just peered at him through her lashes.

Teddy swallowed and then did something she never though he would do: he kissed her. It was soft, quick and sweet but it made Victoire's brain melt and she'd only just started kissing back a second before he pulled away.

She was blushing and his hair had turned reddy-pink, like she knew it did when he was embarrassed.

"Your hair's pink." she informed him, smiling, trying not to laugh.

That made him blush redder and she giggled, before leaning in to press her lips to his again. He immediately kissed back and it was just as sweet as the last one, but this time when he pulled away, he kept his forehead leaning gently against hers.

"Vicky…" he started, softly.

"Shh." she whispered back and kissed him lightly.

He pulled back quickly and said without pausing:

"Vicky, will you be my girlfriend?"

Victoire smiled again.

"Took you long enough." she whispered before he kissed her again.


End file.
